The invention relates to an arrangement for reinforcing a door, particularly a multi-sectional garage door of the sliding, or up and over type.
Conventional doors of this type, particularly as used in double car garages are generally constructed of horizontal, elongated sections, hingedly attached one to the other. Rollers positioned on each side of each section cooperate with tracks in a conventional garage door frame such that the door can be moved between an open or closed position. To assist the user in raising and lowering the door, springs and cables are utilized to balance the weight of the door and reduce the load.
Such double-width doors tend to sag as time progresses, this problem is due mainly to the combination of the upward spring tension on the sides of the door, or the manner in which the cable assembly is attached to the lower side corners of the door, where the entire weight of the door is carried.
To provide reinforcement for doors is not new, as can be seen from Canadian Patents Nos. 186374 issued to J. Little in Sep. 1918; 517184 issued to J. F. McKee in Oct. of 1955; and U.S. Pat. No. 2804953 issued to A. M. Buehler in Dec. 1955. However, none of these prior art structures can be utilized in connection with folding, multi-sectional doors.
An attempt was made to solve this problem by Robert Wold who obtained Canadian Patent No. 1299493 on the 28th of Apr. 1992. This arrangement in structural terms is reverse to that of the subject application and substantially more complicated.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a simple and effective device for use in the reinforcement of multi-sectional doors.